


Telling

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: It's not that big of a deal right? He only offered to share his bed with him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Telling

“Have you been sleeping?”

Buck smiles up at him, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes like it usually does.

“Do you want an honest answer or…” he trails off, still staring at Eddie across the living room

Eddie levels his eyes with him.

“I don’t like that look.” Buck starts as he shuffles in his seat “That’s the same look you give Christopher when he’s done something wrong.”

Eddie shrugs, a smile present on his face. Instead of answering, avoiding the banter and rebuttal, he makes his way over to him on the couch.

“Come on.” he says, already lacing his arms in his as he takes him off the couch in his living room

Buck still stumbling behind, latches his hand in Eddie’s.

“Where are we going?”

“To bed.” he smiles to himself

Buck, open and closing his mouth, tries to find the right words to say but it doesn’t seem to register.

“What? You know my bed is way comfier than the couch.” Eddie shrugs as they reach his room “Can’t be a firefighter with a sore back.” he adds on

Eddie, taking off his hoodie, turns to face him. And Buck is staring back. He smiles.

He smiles the smile that doesn’t quite reach his lips, but Eddie can tell that it is fonder than what he usually does.

For a second he thinks of telling him. Telling Buck how much he loves him and that his feelings for him are far from platonic. But instead, he pushes that feeling down, trying to avoid it.

He knows that maybe Buck doesn’t feel the same way. He knows that when they are alone, they somehow also end up shoulder to shoulder, limb to limb. That when he walks outside the station, Buck will always be waiting for him. Eddie knows how much Buck loves Christopher. And yet, even though he has heard countless people tell him that they are oblivious and pining idiots, they never managed to be anything more than friends. But as he stares at the younger man laying beside him all he wants to do is close the gap between them.

So, he does.


End file.
